The Cartoon Series Film Anime Videogame Mayhem
The Cartoon Series Film Anime Videogame is an upcoming 2D/3D/Live Action Movie created and developed by Cartoon Network Studios. It will freature some tv shows, movies and games. List Of Cartoons Series Films Animes and Videogames * Mickey Mouse Universe (Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Minne and Daisy) * Felix The Cat TV Series (Felix The Cat) * Alvin And The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) * Mario Bros Original Series (Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Boo, Shy Guy, Donkey Kong, Koopa, Toad and Metal Mario) * Garfield And Friends (Garfield, Odie, Orson, Roy, Wade, Booker and Sheldon) * DuckTales (Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Uncle Scrooge) * Thomas and Friends (Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Captain Planet) * Tiny Toon Adventures (Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and Dizzy) * Rugrats (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Angelica, Suzie, Stu, Didi and Grandpa) * Batman the Animated Series (Batman and Robin) * Animaniacs (Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto, Ralph,, Pinky, The Brain, Slappy, Skippy, Squit, Bobby and Pesto ) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Red Ranger, White Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Green Ranger) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (Jack Skellington) * VeggieTales (Bob, Larry, Dad, Junior, Laura, Annie and Percy Pea) * The Tick (Tick) * Bushwhacked (Max, Gordy, Ralph, Barnhill, Dana, Fishman and Kelsey) * Freakazoid (Freakazoid) * Goosebumps TV Series (Slappy the Dummy) * Masked Rider TV Series (Masked Rider) * MMPRS3 (Ninjor) * Superman the Animated Series (Superman) * Toy Story (Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, The Aliens, Slinky, and Mr Potato Head) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (Blue Stinger, Red Striker, Green Hunter and White Blaster) * Blue's Clues (Steve, Joe and Blue) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark and Monkey) * Dragon Ball Z (Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krilin, Ten Shin Han,Yamcha, Chaos and Trunks) * Hey Arnold! (Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene, McDougal, Nadine, Sheena and Lila) * Matilda (Matilda) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Red Ranger, White Ranger, Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger) * Power Rangers Zeo (Zeo Ranger I Pink, Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Zeo Ranger III Blue, Zeo Ranger IV Green, Zeo Ranger V and Gold Ranger) * Space Jam and Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies Series ((Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester The Cat, Taz, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Willie E. Coyote, Road Runner, Elmer Fudd, Marvin The Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam and Sppedy Gonzalez and The Monstars) * Beetleborgs Metallix (Chromium Gold, Platinum Purple, Titanium Silver, Dragon Borg, Fire Borg, Lightning Borg and Lady Borg) * Cow and Chicken (Cow, Chicken and Red Guy) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, Carl and Suzy) * The Angry Beavers (Norbert and Dagget) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael and Donatello) * Power Rangers Turbo (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion) * I Am Weasel (I Am Weasel and Baboon) * A Bug's Life (Flik, Dot, Francis and Heimlich) * CatDog (Cat-Dog) * PB&J Otter (Peanut, Butter and Jelly) * Power Rangers In Space (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Silver Ranger) * Rolie Polie Olie (Olie, Zowie, Pappy and Billy) * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage) * Digimon Digital Monsters (Tai and Agumon) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jimmy, Johnny and Plank) * Little Bill (Little Bill) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Magna Defender) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Gary, Pearl and Horace) * Mike Lu & Og (Mike, Lu and Og) * Toy Story 2 (Jessie) * Digimon Digital Monsters S2 (Davis and Veemon) * Dora the Explorer (Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Isa, Big Red Chicken and Baby Blue Bird) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Titanium Ranger) * Shrek (Shrek, Donkey and Puss In Boots) * Digimon Tamers (Takato and Guilmon) * Invader Zim (Zim, Gir, Dib and Gaz) * The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby) * Time Squad (Buck, Otto and Larry) * Lizzie McGuire (Animated Lizzie) * Monsters Inc. (Sullivan and Mike) * Motto! Ojamajo Doremi (Momoko) * Power Rangers Time Force (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Quantum Ranger) * Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack and Scotman) * Stanley (Stanley) * The Fairly Oddparents (Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Chester and A.J) * The Proud Family (Penny and Dijonay) * Totally Spies (Sam, Clover and Alex) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yugi) * Beyblade (Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max) * Sheep In The Big City(Sheep) * Chalkzone (Rudy, Penny and Snap) * Codename Kids Next Door (Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five) * Digimon Frontier (Takuya and Agunimon) * Kim Possible (Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jjim, Tim, Dr. Drakken and Shego) * Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan (Hana-Chan) * Ozzy and Drix (Ozzy and Drix) * Power Rangers Wild Force (Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, White Ranger and Lunar Ranger) * Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones? (Robot Jones) * Finding Nemo (Marlin, Nemo and Dory) * JoJo Circus (JoJo and Goliath) * Lilo & Stitch The Series (Stitch) * My Life as A Teenage Robot (Jenny, Brad, Tuck and Sheldon) * Pirates of the Caribbean (Jack Sparrow) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Crimson Ranger, Navy Ranger and Green Ranger) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV (Leonardo, Ralphel, Donatello and Michaelangelo) * Teen Titans (Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and The Show Of Grim And Evil (Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Mindy, Pun'd and Hoss Delgado) * Xiaolin Showdown (Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Chase Young and Jack Spicer) * Evil Con Carne (Evil Con Carne, Ghastly and Skarr) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Brandy, Mr. Whiskers and Ed) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (Mac and Bloo) * Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Ami, Yumi, Kaz and Harmony) * Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger and White Ranger) * The Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin) * The Koala Brothers (Frank, Buster, Mitzi and Ned) * The Incredibles (Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet and Dash) * Winx Club (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha) * American Dragon Jake Long (Jake, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Spud, Trixie and Haley) * Ben 10 (Ben and Gwen) * Bratz TV Series (Cloe, Yasmin, Jade and Sasha) * Camp Lazlo (Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Lumpus) * Charlie and Lola (Charlie and Lola) * Club Penguin (Rockhopper, Gary, Aunt Artic, Sensei, Cadence, Rookie, Puffle Hander, Franky, Petey K, G Billy, Stompin' Bob, Herbert P. Bear, Dot, Merry Walrus and Sam The Sasquatch) * Go Diego Go (Diego and Alicia) * Little Einsteins (Leo, Annie, Quincy and June) * Magical Doremi (Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle and Ellie) * Power Rangers SPD (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Shadow Ranger Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger) * Madagascar (Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Mason, Phil, King Julien, Mort and Maurice) * The Buzz on Maggie (Maggie, Rayna, Pupert and Aldwin) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Juniper and Ray Ray) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Jaden) * Bratz Babyz The Movie (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita and Nora) * Cars (McQueen and Mater) * Class of 3000 (Sunny Bridges) * Handy Manny (Manny) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle, Ludwig and Pete) * Power Rangers Mystic Force (Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Solaris Knight and White Ranger) * Squirrel Boy (Andy and Rodney) * The Emperor's New School (Kuzco, Malina and Kronk) * The Replacements (Todd and Riley) * Yin Yang Yo! (Yin and Yang) * Bratz Super Babyz (Cloe, Sasha, Jade and Yasmin) * Chowder (Chowder, Mung Dall, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Gazpacho, and Kimchi) * Digimon Data Squad (Marcus and Agumon) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Mercury Ranger) * Ratatouille (Remy) * The Land Before Time (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Muno, Foofa, Plex, Brobee and Toodee) * Kung Fu Panda (Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane Mantis and Viper) * Ni Hao Kai-Lan (Kai-Lan) * Phineas and Ferb (Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Candace, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet) * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Violet Ranger and White Ranger) * The Mighty B! (Bessie) * The Misadventures of Flapjack (Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles) * WALL-E (WALL-E and EVE) * The Penguins Of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private) * Power Rangers RPM (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger) * Special Agent Oso (Oso) * The Garfield Show (Garfield and Odie) * Angry Birds (Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence, Bubbles, Stella, Minion Pig, King Pig, Foreman Pig, Corporal Pig, The Angry Birds Toons Flock, The Angry Birds Space Flock, The Angry Birds Star Wars Fflock, The Angry Birds Movie Flock and Silver) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Adventure Time (Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, Beemo and Marceline) * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien (Ben and Kevin) * Despicable Me (Gru, The Minions, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr Nefario and Lucy Wilde) * Fish Hooks (Milo, Oscar and Bea) * Generator Rex (Rex) * Kick Buttowski Suburban Dareevil (Kick, Gunther and Brad) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Celestia, Princess Luna, Alicorn Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, DjPon3, Macintosh, Starlight Glimmer, Apple Bloom With Cutie Mark, Sweetie Belle With Cutie Mark and Scootaloo With Cutie Mark) * Pound Puppies (Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, Squirt, Rebound, Cupcake and Patches) * Regular Show (Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Margaret) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum, Cherry, Huckleberry, Sweet, Sour and Apple) * Team Umizoomi (Milli, Geo and Bot) * Tuff Puppy (Dudley, Kitty and Chief) * Good Luck Charlie (Charlie, Teddy, Pj and Gabe) * The Loud House (Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne) * Shake It Up (Cece, Rocky and Flynn) * Bubble Guppies (Gil, Molly, Deema, Goby, Oona and Nonny) * Cars 2 (Holley and Francesco) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee) * Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry) * Power Rangers Samurai (Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow, Ranger and Gold Ranger) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Penny, Richard, Nicole, Banana Joe, Bobert and Alternate Penny) * The Smurfs 2011 Film (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy and Brainy) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Yuma) * Ben 10 Omniverse (Ben) * Brave (Merida) * Care Bears Welcome to Care-a-Lot (Tenderheart, Cheer, Grumpy, Share, Harmony, Funshine and Wonderheart) * Crash and Bernstein (Crash) * Doc McStuffins (Doc, Lambie, Hallie, Stuffy and Chilly) * Gravity Falls (Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy and Ford Pines) * Digimon Fusion (Mikey and Shoutmon) * Hotel Transylvania (Count Dracula, Mavis, Johnnystein, Frankenstein and Murray) * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (Kaijudo) * Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe, Whittany, Brittany, Russell, Pepper, Zoe, Minka, Vinnie, Penny Ling and Sunil) * Power Rangers Super Samurai (Samurai Ranger Fire) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Randy and Howard) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV (Leonardo, Ralphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo) * Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man) * Henry Hugglemonster (Henry) * Iron Man 3 (Killian) * Marvel Avengers Assemble (Iron Man, Thor and Hulk) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Sentry, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Cherilee, Macintosh, Ttrixie, DjPon3, Sci-Twi and Midnight Twilight) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Pac-Man, Cylindria and Spiral) * Power Rangers Megaforce (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger and Robo Knight) * SheZow (SheZow, Kelly and Maz) * Sofia the First (Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, James and Clover) * Teen Titans Go! (Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven) * The Lone Ranger (Lone Ranger and Tonto) * Xiaolin Chronicles (Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping Pong) * Planes (Dusty, Chug, Dottie, Skipper, Chupacabra, Ishani and Rochelle) * We Bare Bears (Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear) * Peanuts (Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Rerun, Schroeder, and Marcie) * The Powerpuff Girls TV 2016 (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) * Elena Of Avalor (Elena) * Ducktales TV 2017 (Huey Dewey and Louie) * Ben 10 2017 TV (Ben) * Happy Tree Friends (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Splendid, Pop, Cub, Flaky, Flippy, Fliqpy, Russell, Disco Bear, Nutty, Mime, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Lammy, Truffles and Mr Pickels) (Uncanonical Guest Appearance Only).Category:Cartoon Network Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:The Happy Tree Friends Show